Generally, driver's knees are susceptible to injury by a front instrument panel or other components when a vehicle collision occurs.
A knee bolster is employed to alleviate the impact upon the driver's knees in the above case.
The knee bolster should support the driver's knees and properly absorb the knees' kinetic energy when the driver's knees are thrust toward the front of the vehicle during a vehicle crash.